


First times are rough...

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: y/n has only been working at the Aether foundation for a few months, but she's already gotten quite attached to a certain Blitzle staying there. Things don't look too bright for said Blitzle though...





	First times are rough...

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely based around my dad telling me that it was okay to cry and show emotions when my uncle died when I was twelve so it might not be super amazing but I was happy to be able to write something again after being struck with little to no creativity whatsoever.

The  Aether  Foundation  and it’s main  base,  Aether paradise .  Many young people dreamed  of  working there one day to  help preserve  and  save  many pokémon .  However it  was  the dream  of  many to work there ,  not much people actually got  in  since the  entry tests  were so difficult just so they could  make  sure that the people who worked there would be able to  care  the  best  for the  sick  and wounded pokémon that lived  in  Aether paradise .

Y/n was  one  of  the lucky  few  that  had  gotten through the tough selection and  had  started working  at  the Aether paradise  a few  months ago ,  working together with Branch  Chief  assistant Wicke  a lot  which caused them to become friends rather quickly , her  positive  attitude even  eliciting  a  laugh from the stoic Branch  chief  from  time  to  time  when she hung  out  with the two  of  them . 

She  was  rather quickly liked by  most  people and pokémon  at  the Aether paradise and  had a  great  time  working with the  sick  and wounded pokémon and taking  care of  them .  One Blitzle  in  particular  had taken a  liking to  her  and she often spent  her free time  playing with the pokémon . 

The  Blitzle  in question was  staying  at  Aether  Paradise  because someone  had found  it abandoned  in  Lush  Jungle  and after some  research, a  cancerous growth  was found on  its lungs .  After some revalidation ,  the pokémon  had  regained some  of  its initial strenght and  was  judged to be  strong  enough to undergo the surgery needed to remove the growth ,  which  was  not  without risk but  absolutely neccessary to ensure  a  possible  release of  the pokémon  in  the future . 

As y/n was playingwiththepokémononedayafter her workhoursbeforegoing home, shenoticedFabaapproachingwithsomemedicalsuppliesand a notepad.    
“Ah, miss y/n; I thoughtI’dfindyou here. I knowit’safteryourhours, but wouldyou care to help me out here a little bit?”   
With a smile, sheresponded “Sure, what is ityouneed help withBranch Chief Faba?”   
“It’s nothingmuch, but ifyoucouldrestrainandcalmthepokémonitwouldbe a great help to me.”   
“Sure, don’tworry!” shetoldhim as shestartedpettingtheBlitzletocalmit down whileFabastartedthe examination.

“So, when is thesurgerytakingplaceyouthink?” sheasked as Faba was inspectingthe Zebra pokémon’steethandgums.   
“Ifeverythingseemstobe okay afterthis examination hopefully as soon as possible. The sooner we can get thatcancerousgrowth out of the way, thesooner we can start with her revalidationandhopefully, if we don’tencounteranycomplications or metastases, release her back in the wild in Unova,” Fabaexplained as he continued on his work.   
“Do you have anyideaaboutchances of thesurgerybeing a success?”   
“I takeityouprobably want toknowwhether or notshe has a high chance of survival, am I right?” Fabaasked her andwith a single glance up to her face, he knew he was right. “I’dgive her about 40%. It alldepends on howmuchwilltofightshe’sgot. It is a veryriskysurgeryafterall.”

y/n cast her gaze down upon hearing this. She had expected a little bit more. But thenagain, theyweretalkingabout a cancerousgrowth on thepokémon’slungs; like Faba had said, it was a prettyriskysurgery.   
Tocheer her up a little, Fabasaid “Don’tworrytoomuchaboutit; afterall, it’s me, Branch chief Faba, who’sleadingthesurgery. Youwon’tfindanyone more skilledandexperienced in Alola.”   
Thiselicited a small chucklefromthe girl as Fabanotted down the last results on his notepadandstartedpacking his stuff togetheragain “Thankyouforyour help, I verymuchappreciate it.”

A week  passed and the day  of  the surgery  had  arrived .  y /n had  stayed with the pokémon all day to  make  sure it stayed calm before the surgery .  When it  was time  for its surgery ,  she wished Faba the  best of  luck for the surgery and continued to wait outside  in  the  hall   until the surgery would be finished .  She stayed there for hours  on end  until the  red light  above the  door  finally  went out,  signaling that the surgery  was over.  When the  door  opened and Faba walked  out,  she jumped  up  and ran  up  to him to ask him how it  went.  Faba’s tired eyes looked  at her, but he had no  words to spare  as he  just walked  straight  towards the  elevators. 

“ What's  his  problem ?”  she muttered to herself when she suddenly felt  a hand on her  shoulder .  She looked  over her  shoulder to  meet  Wicke’s eyes . “ Please excuse  his  behaviour for this once  y/n. It’s hard  for him  as well...”

“What’s hard forhim?” sheasked. Thensuddenly, beforeWickecould even answer, realisationstruck her “DidBlitzle-?”   
“I’m sorry y/n. Blitzledidn’t make itthroughthesurgery...”   
“Whydidn’t he just say so?”   
“He didn’t want to let you down. Especiallynotafterpromisingyouthathe’d get Blitzlethrough it...”

y /n  looked  down,  she knew exactly what Wicke meant with that  ‘ Don’t worry too much about it ;  after all ,  it’s  me,  Branch  chief  Faba ,  who’s leading the surgery .  You won’t find anyone  more  skilled and experienced  in  Alola .’ __ The  words sounded very clear  in her  head

The downcast look on her face  became  more  and  more  clear with every  passing moment  and she heard Wicke  say “ He’s probably getting some fresh  air  outside  right  now ...” as  she walked away . 

Fabatook a  drag off his sigarettewhen he heardthedoors opening. A familiar face walkedtowardshimandcasuallycommented “I didn’tknowyousmoked.”   
“I don’treallyanymore,” he told her “I stopped a few yearsago, now I only light up a sigarettewhenthe stress getsto me. Not a verygoodhabit, isn’tit?”

As he exhaledsomesmoke, he cast down his look “I’m sorry aboutthatBlitzle. I dideverything I could, but to no avail...”   
“Don’tworryFaba. I knowyoudid; there was a big risk of this happening and well, that’s life I guess...” shetoldhim. Withonequickglance over towhereshe was standing next tohim he couldseethatshewasn’tremotely as okay as she let on. 

“It’s okay  to cry ,  you know ?”  Faba told  her.  She looked  up  to him ,  surprised he’d  say  something  like  this . “It’s  your  first time  having  a  pokémon you got attached to dying probably ;  it’s really  okay  to cry about  it. Even I  cried the  first time  that happened ...” he  admitted  as he  glanced away .

Upon hearing this, some kind of invisiblewallseemedto have been broken down within y/n andtearsstared welling up in her eyes, sobsfollowingsoonafter.    
Uponnoticingthe girl next tohimactuallystartingtocry, Fabaflicked his sigarette on theground, crushingitwith his shoeandturningtowards her.    
“I knowitmightbe hard tobelieveme right now, but it’ll get bettereventually; I promise.”   
Shelooked up and right into his eyes as shesaid “Faba... I was looking forward toseeing her graduateandbeingreleased back intothe wild.”

Faba gave her a compassionate look “I know... I’m sorry...” he tol dherwhensuddenlythe girl leaped forward andembracedhiminto a hug. Faba was taken back by her bold action anddidn’tknowhowtoreacttothe girl embracinghimsosuddenly; he was certainlynotusedtothings like this.    
He figuredthe best thing he could do right onw was tojustanswertheembracebyalsoembracing her andcomforting her; so he moved his arms totenderly pull her into his chestandusingone of his hands torub small circles on her back as shecriedinto his chest. 

Wick  had  also gone outside to see how  y/n was  doing  but right as  she  was  about to  turn te corner,  she saw  y/n  crying  in  Faba’s  arms  and smiled upon seeing  her,  normally useless when it came to feelings ,  colleague trying to  comfort  the younger  girl  as best  as he  could .   With the smile still  on her face,  she turned  back  around and  went back  inside again with  a  calm heart upon knowing that the younger  girl  she  had kind of taken  under  her  wing would be  off  just  fine...


End file.
